El Deseo de un Dios
by White Archer
Summary: Desde el cielo las almas, desde la tierra la vida, desde el inframundo la oscuridad contenida. Tres fueron las divinidades elegidas por las diosas creadoras para cuidar de ese orden; pero incluso los dioses tienen lecciones que aprender, errores que cometer y consecuencias que pagar, y cada uno lo constató a su manera, cada uno eligió el abismo al cual se sometería.


**EL DESEO DE UN DIOS**

* * *

 _ **Antes de que todo existiera**_

 _ **tres diosas descendieron de lo celestial**_

 _ **para cumplir un designio…**_

 _ **le dieron un orden al caos**_

 _ **estabilidad a lo movedizo**_

 _ **reprimieron las tinieblas…**_

 _ **extendieron la luz.**_

Con la llegada de las diosas aquel inhóspito lugar conformado e inundado por las tinieblas, donde lo único que existía era la oscuridad misma, se convirtió en la tierra que con el paso del tiempo se conocería como el reino de Hyrule. Din infundiendo el poder del fuego creó la tierra roja firme, asentamiento sólido para las creaciones de sus hermanas, Farore creó la vida, verde fauna que cubría las praderas extensas; y Nayru sabiamente otorgó las leyes naturales bajo las cuales se regiría el comportamiento de este nuevo mundo.

No existía defecto alguno en tan gloriosa creación, aquellas diosas depositaron en ella las mejores virtudes que poseían, de esas virtudes divinas inherentes de su esencia y de las que solo los dioses mismos pueden hacer gala. Todo de este nuevo mundo estaba regido por el más perfecto balance.

Un cielo, una tierra, un inframundo; pilares angulares en los que se asentaba aquel equilibrio que hacía girar en el sentido correcto el mecanismo de su funcionamiento. Desde el cielo las almas, desde la tierra la vida, desde el inframundo la oscuridad contenida.

Tres fueron los elegidos por las diosas creadoras para cuidar de ese orden.

Una sacerdotisa de cabello dorado y aura pura, capaz de sosegar la esperanza que se creía derrotada con tan solo una mirada de sus vivaces ojos azules, Hylia, elegida por Nayru velaría desde su santuario en el cielo por las almas antes de su descenso al ciclo de la vida mortal. El cielo era su dominio, con la lira que le fue otorgada por las diosas como su instrumento para la ejecución de su deber interpretaba armoniosas melodías en que las almas en aquel divino limbo eran purificadas.

Cada alma, cada vida que era enviada desde su santuario era recibida en los dominios del guardián designado por Farore, quien con su imponente fuerza defendía el orden de la naturaleza y la vida misma, una deidad feroz, de cabellos plateados como sus ojos y de mirada grave que bien podría interpretarse como amenazadora. Sus iris grises mostraban la fiereza de la naturaleza de su alma y su aura detonaba la excesiva valentía con la que fue dotado. La Fiera Deidad vigilaba imponente sus dominios, su espada de doble hélice siempre en sus manos infundiendo el respeto como sólo un dios valeroso lo puede hacer.

Bajo la tierra bendita, en sus entrañas, y como parte inseparable de su esencia misma habitaba el guardián de las tinieblas; Demise, rey de los demonios, elegido de la diosa Din, de carácter imperturbable y fortaleza desbordante, de espíritu bravío como las escamas que recubrían parcialmente su cuerpo y las llamas que coronaban su cabeza. Cumplía con su designio de mantener limitada a la oscuridad, evitaba que la malignidad que habitaba aquel lugar ascendiera a la superficie, un lugar bendecido al que los entes corruptos no tenían derecho de acceder. Las tinieblas que en el origen habían sido contenidas se convirtieron en su territorio.

Así, entre la luz del domino de Hylia y las tinieblas del domino de Demise, la neutralidad del territorio de aquella fiera deidad.

 _Un equilibrio de funcionamiento perfecto_

Satisfechas con el resultado las tres diosas abandonaron el mundo que concibieron, no era necesario que ellas lo gobernaran teniendo a sus elegidos representándolas para hacer cumplir sus designios. Pero como testimonio de su paso dejaron tras de sí la reliquia que constataba su descenso divino: la trifuerza; aquel objeto sagrado, símbolo omnímodo de su omnipotencia quedó al alcance de los dioses en la tierra. Infundido en su constitución el valor de Farore, el poder de Din y la sabiduría de Nayru, capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo al alma digna de merecerlo.

Mucho tiempo pasó, más años de los que mil generaciones de mortales pudieran contar y sus memorias compilar, el equilibrio se mantuvo en funcionamiento, imperturbable, irrompible. Existían mandamientos que los tres dioses estaban obligados a cumplir para asegurarse de que así fuera.

Uno de los más importantes estipulaba la consigna territorial: un dios no debe interferir en el dominio y los cometidos de otra deidad. Mandamiento bien sabido por los tres guardianes. Pero incluso los dioses tienen lecciones que aprender, errores que cometer y consecuencias que pagar. Lentamente dentro de ellos germinaron anhelos, de esos que surgen solamente como el resultado de las reflexiones descaradamente meditadas.

 _¿Puede un dios ser dominado por las pasiones que se consideran indiferentes en su divinidad?_

 _Cada uno lo constató a su manera._

 _Cada uno eligió el abismo al cual se sometería…_

La sabiduría de Hylia la llevó a cometer actos de los cuales la soberbia es la única guía, conociendo los mandatos divinos y creyéndose lo suficientemente astuta como para lidiar con las consecuencias hizo caso omiso de ellos y descendió a la tierra bendita montada sobre una soberbia ave de plumaje azulino y extravagante pico, un neburí, aves de existencia exclusiva en el reino de los cielos, queriendo satisfacer su incesante curiosidad de la tierra que existía bajo sus dominios. Lo que encontró le pareció en extremo distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrada, los colores se arremolinaban y mezclaban en agradables tonalidades que en su reino nunca había observado, no existía la monotonía visual a la que estaba acostumbrada, su atención era captada por los sonidos que parecían provenir de todos lados y de ninguno en específico, y su olfato captó esencias que quedaron impregnadas en su memoria. Cada sensación obtenida era como una invitación silenciosa que la incitaba a experimentar más en aquel lugar.

Observó y tocó las coloridas flores y las plantas, sonrió ante los juegos aleatorios de las pequeñas hadas y animales en los bosques, se ensimismó ante el movimiento errante y elegante del agua del enorme lago que resplandecía bajo la luz radiante del sol y que parecía fragmentar y multiplicar la luminosidad recibida, se enorgulleció al ver a los hylianos conviviendo con las maravillas que la tierra bendita les ofrecía, tierra que comenzaron a entender, se apropiaron de ella y rápidamente la dominaron. Se maravilló. La necesidad de su curiosidad fue saciada por un momento, satisfacción rápidamente devorada. Y cual vicio naciente apoderándose de ella, una vez que descubrió esa alegría apareció también la negación a dejarla ir.

Como era de esperarse aquella invasión no pasó desapercibida por el elegido de Farore quien territorial como un lobo solitario le demandó que se alejara de sus dominios la primera vez que la enfrentó, su voz solemne recitando las palabras de una advertencia condescendiente en su expresión pero demandante en su naturaleza.

Al verse descubierta ella lo miró con cautela, con la actitud orgullosa de la diosa que era y con la firme decisión de quien dice la verdad respondió la intención benevolente con la que había descendido, de querer observar de cerca la tierra bendita donde los Hylianos, almas a las que dedicó su devoción en el cielo habitaban, seres a los cuales quería proteger en su ciclo mortal.

Con firmeza aquella deidad le recordó que proteger era la encomienda que le había sido asignada. La diosa le sonrió satisfecha por la respuesta obtenida y ascendió nuevamente a los cielos. No fue sin embargo la última vez que ella osadamente descendería.

 _¿Habría cambiado el destino si ella hubiera hecho caso de aquella advertencia?_

Aunque renuente al principio la Fiera Deidad se acostumbró a sus visitas, orillado por el instinto de protección hacia sus dominios seguía de cerca sus movimientos, sin presenciar en ella amenaza alguna pero con su instinto básico impidiéndole dejarla vagar en libertad. Pronto se habituaron a la rutina que juntos establecieron, como un acuerdo silencioso entre ambos, tan incorrecto como satisfactorio. Cada vez más usual era que ellos recorrieran en silencio la geografía de la tierra bendita, Hylia siempre sonriente ante los pequeños descubrimientos que hacía, reflexionando en voz alta cuanto pensamiento se le venía a la mente, ya no sabía si era para ella misma o para el guardián que caminaba tras ella en silencio meditabundo o indiferente, no sabría decirlo con exactitud.

En una de esas visitas mientras ella observaba el reflejo distorsionado de las nubes en el agua del lago brotó de sus labios un cuestionamiento recurrente de sus pensamientos, en un arrebato que no podría ser descrito más que como un acto límpido ella lo invitó a conocer lo pulcro del reino de los cielos.

La mirada impasible de la Fiera que se mantenía en el reflejo de la diosa en el agua instintivamente se dirigió al cielo ante la invitación, intentando fallidamente formarse una imagen mental de aquello que le era desconocido. Consciente de la curiosidad que había generado en él Hylia sonrió. Y solo fue cuestión de segundos antes de que un vigoroso neburí de un plumaje carmesí descendiera con un trinar ensordecedor al llamado de la diosa. Aquella ave sin ningún ápice de temor se posó frente a él, extendiendo sus alas con confianza, listo para el momento de emprender el vuelo.

La Fiera Deidad estaba confundido, lo estuvo desde la primera vez que sintió el aura de la diosa; así como en sus dominios, la vida y la muerte convergían en su interior como dos naturalezas arrebatadoras, agitándose y arremolinándose en lo insondable de su espíritu, manteniéndolo en una vorágine interminable. Su instinto de lucha siempre a flor de piel, y sus demonios internos eran extrañamente sosegados en su presencia, como el sol radiante que disipa las negras nubes de una tormenta. Sin tocarlo, sin hablarle, sin mirarle, lograba que se apoderar de él una sensación de paz y tranquilidad a la que pronto se acostumbró. Y el egocentrismo se interpuso en su deber, egoístamente la dejaba vagar en sus territorios solo por ser capaz de sentir aquella satisfactoria sensación a la que muchas veces pensó no tenía derecho.

 _Nació al mismo tiempo una peligrosa necesidad de querer protegerla, de complacerla._

 _Y el semidiós conoció la gloria divina de la pureza que en el cielo reinaba._

Entretanto, en el antagonismo de los designios, Demise, habitaba hundido en lo profano, rodeado de seres desgraciados olvidados en ese lúgubre cautiverio del cual nunca saldrían. Tinieblas que representaban la amenaza al equilibrio que las diosas creadoras querían evitar y que era su encomienda vigilar. Rodeado de la oscuridad, sumergido en las tinieblas, lo ruin era el alimento de su alma, alimento que aceptaba día con día, anclándolo a él, haciéndolo propio y mezclándolo en su esencia.

Ese era su destino, conformarse con permanecer en aquel lugar cavernoso, saturado, plagado, ahogante. Entre más lo meditaba más repugnaba los mandatos divinos, se dio cuenta de que él también había sido condenado a ese lugar, a esa prisión abominable. Y renegó; de las diosas creadoras, de sus iguales y del destino al cual había sido sometido. No debía sin embargo malinterpretarse la naturaleza de su repudio, él no odiaba la oscuridad, no quería luz, él anhelaba más tinieblas que gobernar, más almas que someter, más poder que demostrar. El control y el dominio del inframundo le pareció insuficiente. Ambicionó más.

 _Hasta el alma saturada de las más oscuras razones puede sentir el vacío._

El punto de origen de su odio desmesurado hacia lo divino fue la injusticia en la que creía había sido sometido; sentimiento que dominó sus reflexiones y se transformó en rencor hacia lo que no le pertenecía por mandamiento divino, pero que sabía podía obtener mediante la fuerza. Y lentamente sus pensamientos recorrieron el camino atractivamente meditado del odio.

Una idea recurrente plagó sus pensamientos, un acceso a sus deseos: la trifuerza. Demise encontró en la reliquia sagrada la forma de acceder al poder que lo situaría en un nivel superior, ¿Por qué habría de conformarse con ser un simple fantasma en la existencia si podía ser algo más? Utilizaría la trifuerza para trascender, deseo insano que se convertiría en su sacrilegio. El poder retumbante de su alma se convirtió en obstinación que dominó sus pensamientos, y él se dejó arrastrar sin restricción tal marioneta a la que se le fue arrancada la voluntad. Guiado por esta obstinación irracional hizo ascender a la superficie la oscuridad que en un origen debía contener, creó seres carentes de razón para dañar aquello que deseaban y que no les pertenecía, contaminaron pronto las vidas habitantes de la superficie, originaron el caos que no pudo tener como consecuencia más que la división de las razas habitantes y las batallas que se generaron a lo largo de la tierra bendita.

Los hijos de Hylia se unieron en aquella lucha en la que el instinto salvaje súbitamente estimulado los motivaba a defenderse, queriendo resistir a los ataques de las huestes malignas. Demonios contra hylianos, crueldad contra astucia. Una combinación fatal.

La concepción de la trifuerza se corrompió. Ya no representaba aquella magnanimidad benigna de su origen, ahora su omnipotencia no era más que un medio para realizar los deseos de aquel egoísta corazón que se creyera merecedor. Una ambición impía.

 _En esa lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad en la que la victoria era lo incierto, Hylia sufrió, Demise se regocijó, y la fiera embraveció._

Las hordas de seres demoniacos buscando la forma de acceder al reino sagrado que estaba en los territorios de la Fiera Deidad se encontraron con la impenetrable defensa del guardián elegido por Farore quien con aquel espíritu valeroso y resiliente que lo caracterizaba peleaba incansablemente, su imponente fuerza sobreponiéndose siempre a los ataques y la fuerza de sus débiles enemigos.

Viendo la lucha en la que dominaba aquella deidad y que se convertía en un obstáculo para sus objetivos Demise envió con plena intención de mermar sus esfuerzos a la encarnación de la desolación en la que su alma había sido corrompida, reconociendo a esa creación como _Majora_ , que ascendió con el único objetivo de destruir a aquel ser. Tan llamativos eran los colores de su coraza como tan silenciosa era la peligrosidad de aquella creación amorfa, respaldada por el poder que surgía de las entrañas oscuras de la tierra. Mantuvo una prolongada pelea contra la Fiera Deidad que no demostraba contención alguna en la ira que despertó en él. Por días y noches continuas el resplandor de sus ataques se admiraban desde toda la tierra y el sonido de sus energías colisionando resonaba como un eco estremecedor que sacudía hasta la última de las hojas en los bosques y aturdía a los seres vivos.

Estremecimiento lúgubre despedía Majora en cada ataque, profanidad que casi indiferente se esparcía en el aire alrededor de su presencia. Chillidos y risas demenciales exclamó aquel casi demonio, casi engendro, cuando la espada de la Fiera atravesó por última vez su repugnante composición. Encarnizada fue la batalla en la que Majora cayó, no sin haber demandado de aquel valiente semidiós el coraje y la fuerza con la que nunca creyó necesario luchar.

Hylia desde su reino en los cielos lo estuvo observando todo, la muerte de las vidas que en el cielo ella con tanta devoción cuidó, los demonios profanando con su monstruosa oscuridad aquella tierra bendita que tanto la maravilló y como se ensañaba el Rey Demonio contra la Fiera Deidad que valiente cumplía su deber. Cuando Majora ascendió, supo que era el momento de actuar, bajó a la tierra con la intención de ayudar en la batalla, trayendo consigo la luz para eliminar la oscuridad. Se enfrentó a las tribus demoníacas, intentando ayudar a la resistencia de hylianos que inexpertos ante la situación desconocida para ellos como lo era esa guerra poco lograban ante el enemigo.

Inmediatamente después de la derrota de Majora, Demise ascendió también, iracundo al ver que aquella deidad seguía de pie y con la firme disposición a seguir peleando. Con energías físicas y mentales fatigadas la Fiera Deidad se enfrentó a él justo en el acceso al reino sagrado, mundo paralelo donde descansaba ajena la trifuerza, siendo él lo único que lo separaba del poder absoluto.

El Rey Demonio poseía un poder tan estremecedor como la oscuridad que se encargó de resguardar, no había contención en la furia que se manifestaba en los ataques que la Fiera Deidad detenía y contrarrestaba. Habilidades dignas de un paladín elegido por las mismas diosas creadoras demostraban ambos en cada uno de sus movimientos poderosos y certeros. Ninguno atacaba con clemencia, ninguno retrocedía por compasión; en cada ataque estaba marcada explícita su intención. Era una oposición en la que ninguno quería ceder. Sonidos guturales de Demise y gritos de guerra de la Fiera Deidad que parecían sacudir la tierra cada que sus espadas chocaban. Carcajadas retumbantes de burla resonaban en la garganta del rey demonio cada que su espada era capaz de herir a aquella cansada deidad. Altivo lo observaba ponerse en pie cada vez con más dificultad, en su rostro una sonrisa demencial que sólo un sádico puede hacer ver como natural.

Esta no era una batalla donde ambos podían obtener la gloria y a la victoria le es indiferente los motivos.

 _La balanza se inclinó._

Hylia experimentó por primera vez la aflicción de un corazón desesperado al darse cuenta de que el elegido de Farore no podría resistir por mucho tiempo más la violencia de los ataques de Demise, y con un último tajo de la espada de éste la Fiera Deidad experimentó aquello que siempre vigiló; fue testigo de cómo la vida se extinguía, cómo un alma se marchitaba y moría; esta vez lo padeció en carne propia, fue consumido por el ciclo de la vida y la muerte que luchaba por conservar.

Hylia fue testigo del último segundo de existencia del semidiós valeroso que peleó hasta que su último aliento lo abandonó, y en su última acción como diosa envió al cielo su alma, destinando para él la reencarnación. La elegida de Nayru sabía que hacer a continuación, anticipando las acciones del elegido por Din ingresó al reino sagrado.

El rey demonio sintió en sus manos el encanto de la victoria, satisfacción pura por el objetivo logrado, aquella deidad ya no estorbaría y la diosa no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerlo, no había forma alguna de que perdiera lo que tanto deseaba. Pronto el dominio total le pertenecería.

Accedió al reino sagrado con la certeza de que cambiaría su destino. Ante él se mostraba magnífica la trifuerza, desprendiendo en partículas de luz a su alrededor la energía que contenía. Pero no hubo la vanagloria esperada cuando sus garras intentaron tocar aquella reliquia, su mano la atravesó como si de una ilusión se tratase. Su ira se intensificó al darse cuenta de otra de las trampas que el destino obraba en su contra: La trifuerza no puede ser utilizada por un dios. Fue entonces cuando pudo notar lo que su ensimismamiento por aquella reliquia le hizo pasar por alto, Hylia también estaba ahí. Tarde fue para él pensar en otro plan de acción, la diosa Hylia ya había renunciado a su divinidad, y como mortal que era pudo obtener la trifuerza que condescendiente cumplió su voluntad ante el aturdimiento de Demise.

Con el poder que le fue otorgado la diosa envió la proporción de tierra donde habitaban los hylianos sobrevivientes para resguardarlos de la oscuridad que en la tierra todavía existía.

Pudo sellar la existencia de Demise en la profundidad de donde había surgido, esperando fuera esa su prisión eterna, pero sabiendo muy bien que no había fuerza capaz de contener la furia de aquel Heraldo eternamente. Un templo de culto a la diosa y ahí, el sello de piedra se convirtió en la tierra del presidio, donde las huestes demoníacas todavía pululaban. Lugar al que la capa de espesas y blancas nubes impedirían a los habitantes de las islas en el cielo acceder, y que sería lo desconocido y prohibido para sus futuras generaciones.

El alma de la diosa al morir ascendió al reino de los cielos junto con la de aquella deidad feroz, esperando el momento en que ambos renacieran y evitaran llegado el momento el resurgimiento de Demise y la hecatombe que lo acompañaría.

 _Y con esa primera reencarnación de aquellos dioses en mortales, la verdadera batalla de la que sin saberlo jamás conocerían alivio ni benevolencia comenzó._

Una mortal sabia de linaje real con la sangre de una diosa, un hyliano con el valor desbordante de un héroe y un opositor con poder ancestral deseoso de dominio.

 _El equilibrio se modificó._

* * *

" _ **Absolutamente nada de lo acontecido después del descenso de las diosas fue por casualidad, porque nunca existió defecto alguno en su perfecta y premeditada concepción, crearon un mundo, y junto con el, su dinamismo".**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Espero hayan disfrutado este pequeño escrito.

La Fiera Deidad es un personaje que llama mucho mi atención y sentía la necesidad de escribir algo relacionado a él, por mínimo que fuera, y me siento muy satisfecha de haber sido capaz de terminar y publicar esto al fin.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
